Kagome's time with her boys
by Krazy Katieness
Summary: KagomeXAkatsuki boys drabbles. I was bored. review and enjoy! PLZ READ! Rated T for now. if anyone asks for Rated M then thats when it gets changed. :3 FIRST UP! SASORI!
1. Second base? KagomeXSasori

Me: hi. Enjoy. this is what happens sometimes when I'm bored. Maybe OOC! You have been warned! P.S this chappie is rated T for sexual refrences and...well you can find out!

()

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Sasori asked, smirking as he held Kagome Higurashi close. Chiyo and Sakura gasped.

"You took her? you're going to turn her into one of your puppets?" Chiyo asked in shock and disgust.

"I did take her but she came willingly." Sasori said and Kagome smiled. "I Will turn her into a puppet, to preserve her beauty and be with her for eternity."

"Oh Sasori."Kagome giggled. "You always know how to make me happy." He placed butterfly kisses gently n her neck, earning another small giggle.

"Ugh! Get a room!" Sakura yelled. Kagome turned to glare at sakura.

"Oh, shut up, ya screeching banshee!"

At that comment, Sasori chuckled.

"Sasori-kun!" Kagome looked back to Sasori. "Why must we deal with that Screaming banshee when we can be back at The base in our room!" She gave him a small wink. asori leaned down and whispered only loud enough for her to hear.

"So, you're already eager for Second base?" Kagome blushed.

"Y-you could say that. A-anyways, lets fight them so we can take it up a notch." Kagome whispered and turned back to the Kunoichi's. "Make your move."

_Time skip_

Sakura's punch was just enough to knock the dark haired Miko-Demon making blood spill from her lips. Sasori's eyes narrowed.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT MY MATE!" He roared and multiple puppets began attacking Sakura. Chiyo sed her Chakra strings to pull her out of it. After passing each and every puppet, Sakura was able to land multiple blows on Sasori before jumping back to Chiyo. There Sasori was on his knees, eyes closed and in pain.

"Sasori!" Kagome yelled. She turned to the pink-haired Kunoichi. Her eyes were bleeding red, her hair growing red streaks, claws and fangs appearing. A long cat tail appeared behind her and ears on her head. She then was gone in a flash then appeared infront of sakura, punching, scratching, kicking her with inhuman speed. Soon, she was hunched over, in more pain than sasori. Kagome raced over to her lover, held him then they were gone in a flash.

_in the Akatsuki base_

"Relax 'll be gone in three seconds." kagome whispered, placing her glowing hans over his head and, just as she said, his wounds were gone. Suddenly, he pinned her to the wall of the kitchen(They're alone).

"So, you wanted to go further?" He asked, hand gliding up her thigh as he kissed her neck. As soon as his hand reached her panty-line, they heard a voice.

"Oh, get a room, 'Gome, Danna." They looked over to see Deidara.

"Shut up, brat." Sasori said and dragged Kagome to their room.

()

Me: NO FLAMERS! Bye!


	2. cat fight, my lover KagomeXSasuke

Me: YAY! okay, next is SasukeXKagome! Enjoy! rated T for language.

()

"You bit that BITCH!?" Kagome yelled at Sasuke, outraged while pointing to Karin who was staring at him lovingly. "Are you CRAZY?"

"I agree with Kagome." Sesshomaru said. "You could have caught some unknown disease. You'll affect us all."

Karin glared.

"Hey! I'll have you know my blood heals!"

"Yeah! And I can heal in less than 1 second! Got a problem about that?" Kagome snapped. Karin suddenly burst.

"JUST SHUT UP YOU ****!"

Kagome screamed and slapped karin, knocking her back.

"How DARE you call me something so low!" Kagome yelled as Sesshomaru glared at the cringing girl. "I'm going to bed." Kagome growled, storming off to her room, thunder and lighting clouding around her head but before she walked out she punched the stone wall, resulting it into falling to the ground, in tatters and crumbles. Karin gulped. She was PRETTY strong when furious.

"She is down-right pissed off." Kagura said, glaring at Karin raising her fan threateningly until Sesshomaru placed an arm infront of her, stopping her. Sasuke stood.

"You had no right to do that, Karin." He turned his angry gaze at her, making said girl flinch. "You will leave kagome alone from now on. Got it!" before she could reply, the uchiha was already running down the halls to kagome's room. He opened the door to see kagome laying on the bed.

"What?" She said, her voice pained. His heart clenched, knowing that voice. She's crying.

"Kagome..." He sat next to her. she turned to face him. "I'm sorry, but you have to be grateful. If it wern't for that then i probably wouldn't be here."

"I know but i've seen the way she looks at you. She is just like Sakura when she was young." Kagome whispered. "I understand if you hate me for lashing out, and I'm sorry." Sasuke smiled gently at his love.

"And I forgive you." he said and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Awwww!" sango and kagura's voices rang out, making both pull apart to see the akatsuki, including a steaming Karin at the door, smiling, smirking, ect.

()  
ME: DON'T KILL ME! The next one'll be KagomeXTobi(hides behind zetsu) DON'T KILL ME! Or else i'll set Zetsu-kun on them! Just kidding...or am I? Well, review PLZ! JA NE!


	3. Same feeling KagomeXTobi

Me: YAY! okay, now it is kagomeXTobi.

Kathryn:(Throws something at me) NOOO! NOT RORI!

Me: (ducks) WTH KATHRYN! I SAID TOBI! WHO DA FUG IS RORI!

Kathryn: Oh! Okay! And i have no idea who Rori is.

ME: anyways, enjoy!

()

"Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi yelled as Kagome giggled, while Deidara groaned in annoyance.

"Wow. i'm still suprised I have to join you two." kagome said, grinning. Tobi ran up to her.

"Is Tobi a good boy, kagome-sempai?"

"Yes. Tobi is a very good boy." she said. Tobi cheered. Deidara just twitched. "No, deidara! no blowing up Tobi." Kagome whispered harshly, jabbing her elbow into his side.

"Huh. sure. You stand up for him since you like him, un."

Kagome blushed scarlet.

"I-I DO NOT!"

"Does that mean kagome-sempa hates Tobi?" Tobi questioned, feeling hurt.

"N-no! I-I do like you, its just you could say I care alot for you! I really do! I'm sorry if i hurt your feelings! You could say i like you very much! Perhaps even deeper! I really do because I'm truly, madly, deeply in love with yo-!" She cut herself off. "oh shit." She said and ran off. Tears fell down her cheeks.

"I am such an idiot!"

_With tobi and Deidara_

"Sh-she loves me?" Tobi questioned, all hyperness leaving at once. deidara gave him a 'Duh' look.

"Obviously!"

Tobi turned in the direction she ran off in and began chasing her.

"KAGOME!"

Deidara sighed.

"Tobi's found love. For once."

_Scene change_

"I-I was pretty pathetic, wasn't I?" Kagome quetioned Tobi. He looked shocked.

"No. i thought it was brave."

Kagome's head snapped up.

"T-Tobi. You're so calm." She whispered. He smiled from behind his mask and pulled Kagome in. he lifted his mask only for his lips to be seen then he pressed his against hers. She pulled away slowly.

"T-tobi. i never knew you cared." She said and both smiled.

()

ME; I know. Well, Review plz! And give me requests! If there is none then I shall put up a ZetsuXKagome one!


	4. Don't go KagomeXItachi

Me: Yo. KagomeXItachi :3 Enjoy. It was the review. but I PROMISE the next one is KagomeXZetsu. In this chappie Sasuke doesn't abandon Konoha.

()

Kagome Higurashi sighed contently, snuggling closer to the older male. She knew that, no matter what, she was always safe in her guys arms. Itachi Uchiha held her closer, not wanting to let her go. She was his whole world and more.

"Itachi... you'll love me forever, right?"

"Yes." Came Itachis reply. Kagome smiled. Her hold slightly tightened as she heard the call of her 4 year younger brother Naruto and his team, Sasuke and the pink haired banshee. Both separated, immediately missing the warmth.

"I wish you didn't have to go." Kagome whispered, tears pricking her eyes.

"I know but I'm a Missing Nin now. I've got to go." He turned to leave but turned once again. He gave the girl a hug but she couldn't help but sob.

"I-I'll miss you. Untill nex-t time I-Itachi-koi." Both pulled away once more and kissed passionately. After a few seconds thet pulled away and Itachi ran off, leaving Kagome in his wake.

"Until next time, koi." A tear fell down her cheek.

"Kagome-neechan! There you are!" Naruto grinned. "Who was that man in the cloak? He looks like an older Sasuke-teme!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Who was he?"

"I'm...I wont tell you. I can't." Kagome looked away.

"Tell me now!" Sasuke growled.

"NO! YOU'LL HATE ME ONCE I TELL YOU!"

"I wont hate you. I promise."

Kagome gulped.

"You know your older brother?"

Nod.

"Well...we're sorta dating in secret."

"Hmf! Knew she was a bitch!" Sakura huffed.

"SHUT UP! I CAN'T HELP IT IF I FALL IN LOVE!" Kagome yelled.

()

Me: It failed. I just HATE school! Review! bye!


	5. Author's note

Hey, guys. this isn't an update. I wont be uptating in a while. I'm really depressed. My uncle died AND my Mum is going to Thailand for a while tomorrow to pay respects and i'm left behind. i just have a lot to take in now.

I am sorry.


End file.
